This disclosure is related to transmitting data and/or receiving data.
A variety of techniques exist for transmitting and/or receiving data. However, such techniques typically have several disadvantages, including, a limit on the size of the datum that may be transmitted and/or received, such as 32 or 64 bits, for example. Another disadvantage includes the difficulty of synchronization between a receiver and transmitter. Thus, new methods and/or systems for receiving and/or transmitting data continue to be desirable.